Byakuya QA
by Byakuya-Renji
Summary: Renji has a little QA sheet for Byakuya, what happends when Renji likes the answers..?


**Byakuya QA**

Byakuya was sat nice and calmly at his desk filling out paperwork, until Renji came in chattering on about something so fast Byakuya had to take time to solve what Renji had just said.

"Renji" Byakuya said to stop Renji from babbling

"Yes captain"

"Do you need something Renji or are you just here to distract me from my work" The noble spoke not even looking up from his papers.

"Well sir, it's kinda, well" Renji feared if he spoke the truth he would get sliced in to tiny bits by Senbonzakura.

"Abarai get to the point" Byakuya was starting to get mad now, and Renji knew it to he called him 'Abarai'.

"Captain, all the vice-captains have been given a sheet of questions to give to their captain. It's so that we can get to know each other better. I told Matsumoto it was a bad idea but she just jumped in me and shoved her boobs in my face." Renji was now panting.

"I see will if I must I don't think it will course too much harm" Byakuya looked up this time as he spoke and held out his hand for the sheet of paper.

Renji handed the sheet over, he had read the questions before and he himself wouldn't answer some of them, he just prayed that Captain Kuchiki wouldn't take it to personal and just answer a few.

"Only answer the ones you want to sir, there are some that even I wouldn't answer" Renji just stud there rocking on his heels

"Renji you may sit this may take a little while" Byakuya spoke as he read over the sheet of paper. Byakuya slowly picked up his brush and gently dipped the end in some ink, and started to answer.

"Renji I will answer them all truthfully as you leave me alone after that" Byakuya looked Renji in the eyes.

"Yeh sure" Renji smiled, he was about to find out some very personal things about Byakuya and he was going to enjoy it.

Byakuya started to fill out the first question.

'In your own opinion, how would you describe the way you captain your division'

'I like to have everything running smoothly, and I do' Byakuya  
answered the first question

'How would you react if one of your 'lesser's' told you something that would interfere with their training?'

'Tell them to sort it out'

'How would you know if one of your men was hiding something from you?'

'I do not care of they are or not'

'You messed up in your last training session, how do you react?'

'I never mess up'

'Would you prefer to give your instructions and leave or supervise?'

'Give an order and leave'

These questions were not that bad, Byakuya kept writing not expecting the question to change to asking something so personal.

'Have you ever had more than a friendly relationship with a member of the same sex?' Byakuya eyes widened as he thought about what he should write.

'It does not concern you if I have or have not'

'Have you ever had any sexual experiences with anyone other than your wife?'

Now Byakuya knew there was something wrong, this question sheet could not be for all of the captains, because not all the captains have had a wife and some of them are female, but he answered it anyway.

'If I must answer truthfully then yes'

'If you had to pick would you either top or bottom?'

Byakuya just sighed; he had given up trying to fake an answer and just said the truth.

'I would be torn between top and bottom, but I will have to say bottom because I secretly want to be topped... I should really top though, I am a noble, my inner dilemma has finally came out'

'Do you masturbate, and who do you picture when doing so?'

'I do, I am sure all males do so. The face of my wife would often lead to me masturbating but it has changed to someone I didn't expect it to'

'If you walked in on your vice-captain either having sex or masturbating would you join in?'

'I would never join in if he was with someone, but if on his own and he asked I would gladly help him, well if I was in the right mood'

Byakuya placed his brush down and looked over the paper before standing up and handing it to Renji.

"I hope it is to your satisfaction" was all Byakuya said before he sat back down and carried on with his paperwork.

Renji looked at the sheet and almost had a stroke, did Byakuya say he liked to bottom. Renji felt himself get a little hard at the thought of Byakuya lying on a bed moaning to be taken.

After Renji had managed to get back in the right frame of mind she thanked his captain bowed and left the room. All the vice-captains had gathered back with their filled out forms or partly filled put in matsumoto's case. They were all sat around a big round table; Renji was in the middle of Momo and Matsumoto, the two girls seemed eager to read what Byakuya had put.

"Well I think we should start, right first we will have squad 8 9 and 10" Matsumoto said.

The answers for all the three squads were read out and as everyone thought number 8 was very rude number 10 was half filled out and number 9 was blank, mainly because captain of squad 9 wasn't there anymore.

Sheets from squad 5 and squad 3 were also blank because of no captain, squads 1, 4, 7, 12 and 13 were filled out with perfection and they found them boring. Squad 11's sheet had been shredded up and was unreadable; squad 2's sheet was all about work with a few mentions about Yoruichi in it. So that just left squad 6 everyone looked at Renji and though that that sheet will be boring.

"Renji it's your turn read out the answer from one of the questions" Matsumoto said

"Well...the captain said he would like to bottom" Renji said slowly and then stopped. The room fell in to silence as all the vice-captains were debating about if it was true or not.

"No way" Matsumoto grabbed the form out of Renji's hand and read it, her eyes widened with shock as she slammed the paper on the table and stud up.

"It's true the captain said he wanted to bottom, as well as a lot of other things as well. I think we should help captain Kuchiki get what  
he wanted. Renji you will top him" Matsumoto spoke

"What I can't top him, he's my captain and he doesn't like me like that" Renji said in a scared voice.

"Renji did you read the questions he said he would help you if you ever needed it, that proves that he likes you enough to touch you... At least try it, you might get to be the first man that has surpassed Byakuya and made him moan and beg for more" At that thought Renji became very heavily aroused and all the other vice-captains could tell.

"Well Renji it seem little Renji likes the thought of that" Hisagi said and laughed a little

"Shut up, so I kinda get turn on by the thought of my captain, and yes I would like to top him but that still leaves the problem of him saying no" Renji said as he tried to cover himself up.

"Well then Renji come with me" Matsumoto dragged Renji off and left the others in the room.

"Where are we going?" Renji said as he struggled to get out of her grip.

"We are going to the Kuchiki manor to get you to together" Before Renji had time to run away they were at the door of Byakuya's manor. Matsumoto rang the bell and a young maid answered.

"Hello we are here to see Captain Kuchiki may we come in". The girl let them in and told them the way to Byakuya's room, Renji still getting dragged was forced up the stairs and forced in to Byakuya's  
room.

"Renji what are you doing in my bedroom?" Byakuya asked. He looked at Renji and saw that he was aroused, even if he was trying to hide it.

"Nothing Captain I just..." Renji was shut up by Byakuya flash-stepping up to him and stroking his top lip with a long pale finger.

"Not now Renji I am trying to enjoy the view, would you move your hand please" Byakuya said in a calm voice

Renji removed his hand from his arousal to give Byakuya full view. Byakuya was still not happy he pulled the White belt that was holding Renji's pants up so that they dropped in a pile on the floor, giving the captain two strong legs to look at as well.

"Renji don't be shy, we are both men I have got it all myself" Byakuya spoke as he slid his hands around Renji waist and down to the rim of his boxers

"Captain we are both guys it won't be good for your reputation" Renji said trying to slow it all down

"Renji you read that sheet of paper, wasn't that enough to yell you how I feel?" Byakuya asked

"Yes it was enough, but captain please don't hurt me" Renji said as he let Byakuya push down his boxers leaving the red head naked from the waist down.

"I should be the one saying that to you Renji" Byakuya looked up at Renji and smiled, he then took off his hakama and through it on a chair, now only in his boxers.

"Why would you say that to me captain?" Renji asked trying not to stare at his captain like a mad man.

"Renji please call me Byakuya" Byakuya said as he took Renji by the hand and pulled him to the bed.

"Ok cap... I mean Byakuya" Renji let Byakuya pull him to the bed and as soon and Byakuya let go, Renji took of his top and lay on the bed.

Byakuya looked at Renji lying on his bed and his arousal got worse, he look down at himself and thought for a little. Renji saw the look in Byakuya's eyes, it was like he was scared or something.

"Byakuya you told me not to be shy, so you can't be either" Renji said putting his hand under his head to lean on.

"There is a difference between shy and scared Renji" Byakuya said as he blushed a little.

"Why are you scared Byakuya?" Renji asked and sat up.

Byakuya joined Renji on the bed and the two men just sat there silence for a second before Renji broke it.

"Hey there's no need to be scared" Renji wrapped his arm around Byakuya and pulling him into a warm strong embrace.

"Renji the reason I am scared is because you will be my first man and I have been told it hurts when entered".

"Byakuya... you want me to top, I thought you were topping me" Renji said in a shocked voice.

"Yes Renji I would like you to top, but would you be gentle, I don't want it to hurt" Byakuya pushed himself in to Renji's chest and breathed slowly.

"I will very gentle it won't hurt, you need to relax though, if you tense up it will hurt more, let me slide inside and I will make you feel so good" Renji slowly lowered Byakuya to the bed and then leaned over him.

Renji pulled off Byakuya's boxers slowly and dropped them on the floor, he looked at Byakuya's face and there was one tear ready to fall down the nobles' soft pale face.

"Byakuya please don't cry" Renji leaned and kissed Byakuya on the lips, for the first time. The kiss was long and passionate, both males got lost in the thought of their lips on the other. Renji broke away and opened his eyes lo was greeted by Byakuya's warm eyes and a smile.

"Well you stopped crying" Renji as he laughed a little

"Renji can you make love to me please" Byakuya asked. Renji answered with another long kiss. Renji started to open Byakuya's legs then stopped.

"Renji what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just weird to see you like this, you know like submissive and letting me do this to you"

"Renji you're the only person I would let take me, now would you hurry up before I change my mind and I take you" Byakuya said and opened his legs so Renji could fit in-between them and have a full view of his entrance.

Renji started to lick his fingers until Byakuya pulled his hand down and started sucking on them himself. When Renji thought they were wet enough he moved them to Byakuya's entrance and slowly pushed the first one in.

"Arrhh" Byakuya gasped

"Sorry am I hurting you" Renji pulled his finger out a little

"No push it back in" When Renji did what he was told he hit Byakuya's sweet spot which made the captain moan and arch his back.

"You like that captain?"

"YES...do it again, harder" Byakuya asked. Renji did as he was told again, but this time he added another finger. As the two fingers where moving in and out of Byakuya, Renji grabbed Byakuya weeping arousal and licked the head.

"Oh god, Renji suck me please" Byakuya begged.

Renji started to lick and suck Byakuya off, he could taste all the salty pre cum on his tongue. Renji had also added another finger and was now hitting Byakuya's sweet spot dead on with each trust.

Renji stopped sucking and pulled out his fingers, which Byakuya moaned for him not to. The red head slowly started to push the head of his cock in to the noble beneath him.

"You will tell me if I hurt you right?" Renji asked before going in any more.

"I will, please Renji I need you now" Byakuya said as tears started to well up in his eyes. With one hard trust Renji was fully inside Byakuya. Renji started slowly but couldn't take it any longer and gave Byakuya all he had.

"Faster Renji" Byakuya moaned

"Oh God Byakuya, you're so tight" Renji trusted in and out faster and harder.

"I'm going to cum" Byakuya took a few more trusts before he moaned and came all over Renji's chest. It wasn't long before Renji came inside Byakuya.

The two males lay on the bed panting. Renji pulled out and lay next to Byakuya. Renji soon fell asleep as did Byakuya.

It was about five in the morning when Renji woke up he looked at the sleeping noble next to him and the thought of Byakuya waking up and killing him was the first thing he thought. Renji got out of bed got dressed and left Byakuya lone in his bed.

Renji headed for squad six office, there would be no point in going home it was almost time for work anyway. Renji walked slowly thinking about what had happened all the way from the Kuchiki manor to his desk at squad six.

Renji was sat in squad six office all alone at six in the morning, half asleep and still thinking about what just happened last night with Byakuya. The thought of Byakuya regretting it was still in his mind. If the captain wanted to get back at him for what he did he could get transferred to another squad or lose his rank or worse Byakuya could kill him.

Renji sighed as he thought about what Byakuya would be thinking now. Renji was still worried about what Byakuya think of waking up alone. It was the best thing, if he regretted it he would have liked to wake up to Renji naked in his bed.

Renji was too far gone in all this thoughts that he didn't hear Hisagi open the door and walk in. Hisagi walked up to his friends' desk and looked at him.

"Renji, what's up mate did matsumoto get you in trouble with your captain again?" Hisagi asked as he took a seat on one of the chairs

"No it wasn't her fault it's mine" Renji said

"What did you do? maybe I can help"

"I never thought I would say this but I just slept with my captain". Renji said to Hisagi.

"OMG man you really let him fuck you" Hisagi said wanted to hear all the gossip.

"No he let me fuck him" Renji said he let his head fall on the desk

"No way, you fucked Captain Kuchiki, you Renji Abarai fucked Byakuya frigging Kuchiki" Hisagi said almost having a heart attack.

"Yes I did and I am scared shitless that he regretted it and now wants to kill me" Renji said and as soon as Hisagi was about to speak the office Door opened and Byakuya was looking in.

"Renji why did you leave?" Byakuya gave a death glare at Hisagi trying to get him to leave.

"I don't know" was all Renji could say

"Hisagi would you mind leaving I need to speak to Renji alone".

"Captain anything you need to say you can say it when Hisagi is here as well, he already knows that we were together I told him"

"Well then if that's what you want. Renji why did you leave this morning?"

"I was scared that you were going to kill me captain, I dirtied your family's name" Renji spoke

"Renji if I thought that, I wouldn't have let you do it, please next time will you stay in bed with me" Byakuya smile and went to do paper work.

"What the hell was that man, I think you broke him" Hisagi said

"I haven't broke him I have just took his heart and melted the ice king" Renji smiled and Hisagi laughed.

The day when on as normal and Renji told everyone that he was now dating Captain Kuchiki and Byakuya had to go after him to stop him, both squad six members looked so cute following each other around.


End file.
